When Souls Collide
by Queenmorrigan97
Summary: It is believed that a bond will be formed between two witches and will be very powerful but it is not known of whom it will be ow what powers may come of it. Hermione was about to board the Hogwarts express when she saw a women standing there, something inside of her calling out for the women. What will happen? read to find out (Hermione x Narcissa)
1. Chapter 1 - Year 1

A/n This is my first story i have posted on here so i am coping and pasting from a different site i have my book on and i do not yet know how to use this site to its full extent so it will be slow and short chapters.

In this story Hermione is sorted into Slytherin, most of the story may not follow what is written or spoken in the books/ movies but i will try stick to it best i can. I have tried my best to write in 3rd person so please bare with me if you have any questions about what is happening or any comments please feel free to leave one or inbox me and i will try answer any inquires.

Please enjoy this story :)

Year 1

Hermione was not the kind of girl who really liked going out if she didn't have to, she would rather stay at home sit down on the couch and read or study but the moment that she got her Hogwarts letter turned her world upside down. There was a whole another world, one that a kid could only dream about which she couldn't believe until it came the day she got to attend the very school she was invited to.

It was the day Hermione would be starting school at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry, she was standing on platform 9 ¾ with her parent after some struggle and having to get a stranger to help them but finally they made it.

Hermione was saying good bye to her parents when she felt something tug at her demanding her Attention, slowly looking around she came upon a women and the first thing she noticed was two different hair colours, one side had dark brown almost black while the other had platinum blond.

The women turned her head as if she could feel the 11 yr old girl staring and when their eyes met something clicked Hermione could see the little twinkle of mischief and curiosity pass in her eyes but as quick as they came it was gone as she turn her attention to a blond boy in front of her

" alright darling have fun and don't forget to keep us updated alright" Hermione came out of whatever just happened and turned her attention to her mother

" yes mum I won't forget " she said giving her mum a hug before doing the same to her father

" take care my love and don't forget to study hard " her father said placing a kiss on her head before she stepped back and turned towards the train, Stepping on the train Hermione took a look back at her parents waving them goodbye before deciding to take a quick look to where the women was only to find out she was no longer there.

Sighing the girl made her way to an empty compartment sitting down she stared out the window until a boy knocked " excuse me do you mind if I sit down with you "

Hermione looked at the boy who looked like he wasn't looked after properly he had clothes on twice his size and looked a little to skinny to be the same age she was but the boy had a kind look in his eyes

" make your self comfortable, let me introduce myself I am Hermione, Hermione Granger pleased to meet you uhh" she paused holding her hand out waiting for the boy to hopefully answer

" oh sorry i'm Harry, Harry Potter" Hermione smiled as the boy took her hand shaking it.

She knew who he was after reading a history book about he - who - must - not - be - named and she didn't care if he was the queen because she could tell the boy wanted to be treated like normal after all that's what she would want if she was a celebrity like harry was, after all isn't every day you kill one of the darkest wizards off all time when only he was an infant.

"are you looking forward to our first time at Hogwarts" Hermione asked pulling out a book to read from her trunk

" I think I am nervous I have never even heard of witches and wizard before Hagrid told me" harry said as he played with his clothes

" me neither until I was shown myself believe it or not " Hermione smiled as she read through a spell book. The more Hermione and harry talked the more she notice small tell signs such has harry played with things when he was nervous or the way his eyebrow twitched when he talked about his family.

Hermione was always good at reading body language even if she was to young she could point out Harry's tell tale signs when nervous but she wouldn't tell him that.

They were currently in the middle of talking about spells when a rather loud orange haired boy knocked " is this seat taken my brothers are annoying" Hermione could already tell she didn't like the boy much so she looked to harry who looked like he wasn't to sure what to do, sighing Hermione spoke up not wanting to be rude " you can sit " she said before turning her attention back out the window where her mind started to wonder off to the mysterious women from the train station

Hermione was just about to fall asleep when there was someone tapping her shoulder " Hermione they say its time to get dressed " she heard harry speak to her before she heard another voice

" don't bother with her harry " how rude could the red haired boy be, turning her attention to the boys Hermione noticed they had a lot of different candies and food and that there was a pile off to the side

" umm I wasn't sure what you like and I thought for thank-you for letting me sit with you " harry trailed of playing with a wrapper on his lap taking a closer look Hermione noticed his glasses were being held up by tape which didn't sit well with her

"hey harry stay still please" she said grabbing her wand out of her jumper sleeve and pointed it at the boy.

Ron was surprised and about to yell at the girl for trying to harm harry potter the boy who lived but before he could say anything she spoke "oculus reparo"

a few seconds later harry was looking at his glasses that were looking brand new not a scratch to be found.

Both boys looked at Hermione shocked

"all better harry " she said putting her wand back in its place before standing up and grabbing her school robes out of her trunk

" we better get dressed before we get to Hogwarts" with that being said she went of to change


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Hogwarts Hermione couldn't believe how beautiful the castle looked. She, harry and sadly Ron walked together all the way to the front doors where they now waited for Professor McGonagall who left them to go and announce that the first years had arrived. Hermione was talking to her friend harry before some blond interrupted their conversation it was only when he started to talk. It was the boy that she saw with the mysterious women.

" is true, what they are saying, that the famous harry potter is attending Hogwarts" a blond boy spoke up.

now normally Hermione wouldn't have said anything but keep to her self but something in her wanted to see where this would and something screamed misunderstood she wasn't sure what would happen but she knew the boy had to put on a front and she was going to find out why even if it took her a while. Meanwhile harry stayed quiet

" this is Crabbe and this is Goyle" the boy said pointing out his friends as he continued speaking " and im Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the blond puffed out his chest as he studied the boy next to harry

" red hair, freckles, handy down robes you must be Weasley " the boy said making the red haired turn red in the face Hermione couldn't help but release a little laugh as she tuned out the rest of the conversation.

A few minutes later the older witch came back holding a scroll explaining what would happen before all the students were lead into the hall.

After a few names were called out before it was hermione's turn to face the sorting hat she had read all about all of Hogwarts houses and honestly she didn't really mind which house she got into although slytherin may not be the best bit considering she comes from a muggle home.

She turned to harry " no matter what ill be your friend harry " whispering in the boy's ear and smiling as she made her way up to the chair,

McGonagall lowered the hat upon the girls head

 **(bold writing hermione)**

 _(italic is the hat)_

 _" curious you are young one " the hat spoke to Hermione_

 **" why do you say that"**

 _" I see so much potential in you, you are suited for all the houses, it is the first time this has happened, i am not sure where to put you"_

 **" well I'm fine with whatever house I'm in honestly I mean I know there will be some obstacles for me no matter where I'm put"**

 _"how right you are young one,i can see you want to grow in both power and intelligence, you are very ambitious, but you can be sly and cunning when you want to be will suited for Slytherin but you will face prejudice for being muggle born and many challenges that i am sure you will over come, you value intelligence in a person, you are willing to learn all that you can while you can qualities of Ravenclaw and you will be loyal to the select few but where to put you" the hat paused_

 **"I never really thought about my qualities before I mean I know what the houses stand for but I didn't really think I fit in any besides Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor"**

 _" I can see that but there is more to what meets the eye, Miss Granger"_

 **" I know that but please continue"**

 _" very well Hufflepuff I see you fitting in well, Gryffindor you may have some problems not with your blood status but the house will hinder your learning but in Slytherin you will face Pureblood ways and your blood status will define you to many in there but I can see what many don't and like I said you have potential for all houses but where do I put you that will allow you to grow that is the problem" the hat sat there thinking for a few more moments_

 _"_ _ **I honestly want to be put somewhere that will challenge me in both power and intellect and for the few, I let in I want their loyalty just as much as I will show them mine**_ _"Hermione spoke quietly not knowing whether the hat will take in her opinion_

 _" I know just where to put you but be warned it will not be easy and i am sure many problems will arise and when the time comes you will have to choose which path to choose" the hat said finally deciding_

 **" I don't know what you mean but please my house"**

 _" good luck, " the hat said before calling out "SLYTHERIN"_

Everyone in the great hall went eerie quiet no one dear speak, no could believe that a muggle born witch a mudblood no less had gotten into Slytherin and no one wanted to accept the fact that the hat had done just that put a muggle-born in Slytherin.

Hermione got up looking at professor McGonagall as to what to do now

" go sit with your house " the women looked very concerned for the young girl it was the first time that a muggle born was sorted into Slytherin and there would be a lengthy discussion between the staff.

Hermione made her way to the table confidently, head held high chest puffed out not showing any sign of backing down.

She knew the looks she was getting from everyone from her table but it didn't bother her, well it did just slightly but not enough to address the issue, listening to the rest of the sorting ceremony she couldn't help but feel happy when Harry got sorted into Gryffindor he had given her a small smile and wave before sitting down with his house.

The rest of the night was uneventful except for the few comments of her blood status among her peers but Hermione had learned how to ignore that kind of hatred when she went to primary school after all kids were hated that she was smarter than them.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since she had started school it was now Halloween, at first Hermione had to get used to everything but not surprisingly everything came easy to the girl. Each day she would ignore all the different looked and comments about her some ranging from being called Mudblood by her house peers to the common know it all by others it really didn't bother her but one person was starting to get to her and that was the red-haired friend of harry, Ronald Weasley. The boy made sure to say something mean about her in her presence but that wasn't why Ron was getting on her nerves it was because she observed him countless times trying to sway harry trying to get the poor boy to go along with his thinking.

Hermione had avoided going to the feast instead she opted to go to the bathroom in order to splash some water on her face and freshening up after some Slytherin had "accidentally" slipped and spilled some of their potion on Hermione, luckily it wasn't harmful to her but it was a pain to get out of her clothes.

She wasn't paying attention to her surroundingsand when she heard a low grumble like sound, Hermione turned around slowly and came face to face with a troll to be precise a mountain troll who was known for their violent nature she knew what the creature was from one of the many books she had read.

First thing when anyone comes into contact with any creature is to panic but the troll didn't look like it was about to attack it seemed more curious at first.

Hermione wanted to run into one of the many stalls that were there but her curiosity got the better of her

" hello" she spoke softly it wasn't as if he could understand her

The troll tilted its ugly grey head to the side and grumbled placing its large wooden bat on the floor next to the girl

Hermione took a deep breath in and out before calming her nerves and continuing

" can you understand me " she wasn't so sure it could but she took note of how it was behaving just in case

the troll nodded its head which seemed very awkward and there was a slight trail of boogers when it did so

" are you here to cause harm" the troll knelt on one of its knee still towering over the girl but not at its 12ft height.

The troll looked at the girl and moved forward so it was face to face with the girl only inches away from her before it grumbled again blowing a puff of hot stinky breath at her, at first all she could here was the trolls grumble but a whisper could be heard

" lost, man took from home " Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing if indeed what she was hearing was real the logical side of her didn't want to believe that the troll just spoke or she understood it but the other side of her wanted to believe

" A man do you mean a wizard" she spoke looking the troll directly in the eye hoping to find who had caused trouble

" go home " the troll stood to its full height and brought the club/bat high into the air casing Hermione to flinch

just as she was about to ask another question Harry and Ron came bursting into the room yelling her name as two idiots would do

"Hermione, Hermione," the yelling had caused the troll to become startled and in turn, swung its large club at the girl.

Hermione ducked the attack mentally cursing the boys for their stupidity but she knew Harry only meant well she could not be mad at him. The troll turned around and swung its club at the two boys who now became the target, Hermione stood watching as the boys struggled to continue dodging each swing harry had somehow managed to dodge a rather nasty hit only for Ron to take it causing the boy to slump against the wall knocked out which Hermione couldn't help but worry just a little bit about him.

she would have watched longer but it was only moments until the professors would turn up somehow finding away to blame either one of the students.

Just as Harry pulled out his wand Hermione came up with a brilliant idea " Harry I have a plan I need you to distract it " Hermione shouted over the grunts and groans the troll was making she only had one chance to get it right.

She looked at her friend as he nodded to her a gesture which meant he understood, she stood straight and pulled her wand out of her pocket and put it between her teeth like you would a pen, pencil or rose before she waited for the right moment, As the troll swung low at harry Hermione waited until it got ready to swing again bringing the club out to the side before jumping up onto the club and quickly onto the trolls head as he lifted his weapon up

hermione didn't want to harm the creature or injure it but she had to she just hopped what she was about to do would be enough to knock it out

" I'm sorry about this friend i hope you go home " she said to the troll hoping before wasn't just imaginary,

grabbing her wand from between her teeth she muttered a few spells non lethal but never releasing them if that was even possible and aimed her wand awkwardly and as best as she could between the trolls eyes and let the spells lose in a flurry of different colours hoping indeed that it would work and not harm the creature.

A few seconds passed before the effect of the spells did its work the troll swayed slightly dropping its club onto the floor cracking it causing a slight dent, Hermione prepared to try and somehow jump off the trolls large head but didn't have enough time before it started falling backward.

She knew her wand wouldn't be safe no matter how she landed or where she put it so she decided to do something stupid and throw it at her friend

" HARRY CATCH" she yelled as her wand soared through the air towards Harry as she grabbed onto the trolls head going back with it.

With a loud bang both girl and troll hit the floor back first lucky enough Hermione's body wasn't under the troll only her right leg but that didn't stop her from getting the wind knocked out of her, head collided with the floor no doubt injuring the girl as she passed out for a few moments before coming around.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N For those who have read this chapter when it was first posted i am sorry for the problem that occurred with the numbers and stuff i did not realise that it had happened. I would like to thank SleepyCapricorn for bringing this to my attention and in turn i was able to fix it, so here is the new chapter 4 i hope you enjoy it**

When she did come around she found herself in the arms of her potions professor being carried to what looked like the Slytherin common room. Her head was so sore it felt like constant Banging against her skull, bringing one hand up to her head she noticed the concerned look she was getting from her teacher

" you had me worried " Snape spoke softly,

there was something in the girl that made him soft and worry for her. He knew she was smart and by the way, she took on the full-grown mountain troll he knew she could handle herself but something about her screamed for him to watch over her

" sir what happened" she spoke quietly

" You defeated a mountain troll a feat most witches and wizards only hope to do " her teacher looked at her concerned and she could tell by the softl look he held in his eyes that he was misunderstood

lifting a hand up to the mans face Hermione smiled softly as her hand made contact with skin " sir thank you " she said before she passed out again

when she woke up the light surrounding her blinded her for a moment before she naturally readjusted to it she felt like something was missing, looking around she noticed she was in her own bed no one was to be found but as she got a better look she saw a potion vial on her bedside table with a note attached and next to it her wand. Reaching out slowly for her wand she grabbed it bringing it to her chest as if it was something precious you wanted to protect, somehow her wand made her feel whole but there was a place for something else something yet to find.

taking the note off the desk Hermione read it slowly

 _Miss Granger_

 _I have taken the liberty of excusing you from all classes that you have had today as you were injured as I believe you will not be fit to attend. Madam Pomfrey wishes to see you herself to make sure your health is well so she will be coming by sometime during midday please do not be alarmed._

 _Your friend Mr Potter has informed me of the events that transpired which lead you to be injured and i am well aware of what had happened but i do wish to see you myself and get your side of the story so please come to my office when Madam Pomprey has given you the all clear._

 _oh and one more thing i have instructed professor Snape to return your wand and inform the other students of your house that you are not to be disturbed and he has told me to tell you to take only one mouth full of potion every 6 hours it'll help you ._

 _I do wish you feel better and look forward to seeing you_

 _yours truly Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione read over the letter again not understanding why the headmaster would be writing to her, she didn't have long to dwell over the letter as there was a knock on the door " come in " she called out to whomever it was

" i see you are up Miss Granger " Hermione looked at the women whom she had never seen before

" you most probably wondering who I am seeing as we have never met I am Mada Pomfrey the healer at this school I am here for a cheek up " the women with her bag walked towards the young girl still on her bed

" this shall not take long, I see Severus has already brewed you something one of his special ones no doubt" Hermione didn't know what to say or do, " excuse me ma'am but can you tell me how long i have been out" Hermione sat up straighter placing her wand back down on the desk

"Severus has informed me as well as the headmaster that you have been out for a day now darling if you could please stay very still i would appreciate that " Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's body trying to figure out what she needed to do after a few minutes of silence and spells from the healer Madam Pomfrey was done

" there we are dear you should rest a for a little while longer but besides feeling a little weak and slight pain in your leg you should be good to go to classes tomorrow" the women smiled at the girl as she walked out of the room

hermione sat there for a few more minutes in her own thoughts she wasn't quite sure if the events with the troll were real or not but to her it felt so real but that also meant she didn't dream her positions professor had carried her to her bed. She knew that the man seemed so cold and distant and oh so emotionless but she saw in his eyes there were emotions and so much more then what people perceive.

she had decided to sleep the rest of the day away and of course she didn't forget to take the potion which somehow managed to drown the pain in her head and as well as putting her to sleep for awhile but the feeling of restlessness settled over her. It must have been night when she woke because there was a plate of food on the desk where her wand and potion had sat and another note.

Taking the note from the desk she looked at the neat beautiful handwriting and turned it over reading its contents

 _Granger_

 _I was asked by professor Snape to feed you and so i have. The plate of food you see should have a little of everything not knowing what you eat i just assumed it would be most appropriate he also asked me to hand you notes from all of todays lessons seeing as we had the same classes apparently they will be in the common room in a little net pile with your name on it._

 _Just know I would give my scraps to my house elf over a mudblood any day and you better be thankful if it wasn't for the professor I wouldn't be doing this._

 _Draco Malfoy_

leave it to Malfoy to sound like a cow even when he is trying to be nice Hermione didn't have the energy to even be mad at the boy and after all he did give her food, just then heroines stomached growled loudly causing her to laugh as she reached over to grab the plate full of food and eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed since the troll incident and Hermione was still getting odd looks from her peers but like always she had ignored it.

She had gotten detention along with Malfoy, Weasley and Potter for being out past curfew it was only like one hour ago when she had been informed she had detention all because Malfoy couldn't keep his mouth shut.

They had been in Hagrid's hut talking about the dragon egg he had somehow won in a bet and for some reason it was about to hatch which it did and Hagrid had named it Norbit but that was when Malfoy decided to pop his head up outside and run off to tell professor McGonagall and now here they are in the forbidden forest Hermione had somehow ended up with Harry.

They were walking along the forest looking out for an injured unicorn when Hermione swore she heard something in the distant something that sounded like hissing or a similar noise. Lifting the lamp Hagrid had given her to use she looked around

" Harry did you hear that " Hermione asked her friend hoping she wasn't hearing things

"hear what " Harry said looking at Hermione worried

"its nothing " she gave her friend a smile

They both continued walking for awhile but as they did so the noise grew louder and louder until it came to a stop when they came upon a figure cloaked in black hovering over what looked like to be a silvery puddle the feeling in the air was not pleasant.

As both Harry and Hermione took a step towards the scene before then the figure turned around hissing as it flew straight at them both at an alarming speed, neither one knew what to do but as it approached Harry fell to his knees holding his head in pain and Hermione didn't know what it was but she stood in front of her Gryffindor friend wand out ready to protect and fight but as she did so the figure stopped just centimetres away from her.

"you are not the one that i seek" the figure spoke more like hissed out it gave Hermione the shivers but she didn't let it show

She took a quick look at Harry who was now in more pain than before and somewhere in her brain it clicked the thing in front her was responsible

" you are hurting my friend " Hermione took a step forward but a hand reached out to grab her hand she knew it was Harry trying to silently protect her from trouble even if he was crippled with pain

" stand aside girl" the figure went to lunge for the girl but Hermione was quicker jumping towards her friend as she rolled forward bringing Harry with her as they both rolled she forward he back as they dodged the attack.

Hermione was about to retaliate but out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a centaur on its hind legs fending of the thing

" Mione are you okay " Harry had been worried about his friend tuning out what was happening around him he grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it

" I'm fine Harry don't worry " she gave him a small smile as she stood up pulling the boy with her and dusted both their robes off

"are you alright there Harry, " she asked giving him a one over before grabbing their now broken lamp

" what was that " Harry picked his glasses up of the ground where they had landed luckily they were still intact rubbing his scar that no longer hurt he wondered what had occurred what had caused his scar to hurt

"I don't know Harry I really don't know but it cant be anything good " Hermione ran a hand through her messy curly hair which was now dirty but she didn't mind

For the rest of the night it was a blur to both harry and Hermione, at some point Ron had taken to saying Hermione was the cause of them getting into trouble and she had chosen to ignore him like always but now she sat on her bed practising some of the spells in her books as the rest of the girls slept she had felt restless since the earlier and couldn't sleep and in the back of her mind she kept thinking about the woman she had briefly laid her eyes on that day on platform 9 3/4


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey guys here is chapter 6 of this story, it has taken me a little over a week or two to finally post and update, due to a few reasons but here it is none the less and ready to be read.**

 **i thank you for taking your time to read,write reviews,favourite and vote on this story it is much appreciated as it helps knowing what you guys think of my work.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter like you have my story so far :)**

Weeks went by and harry had his first Quidditch game which ended up in him nearly swallowing the snitch and literally rolling forward off his broom which had slightly frightened Hermione but in the end it was all okay. Hermione had spent most of her spare time in the library looking for someone called Nicholas Flamel because harry somehow stumbled across a giant dog with three heads guarding something it was annoying on how all Ron and Harry could think Snape had something to do with everything that's happened all because they don't like him and when she wasn't trying to help Harry she was reading all she could.

She had managed to find out information on the subject at hand but it was only the minimal which kinda sucked but what could she do now Ron and harry where getting ready to meet Hermione so they could finally figure out what the dog fluffy was guarding, Hagrid had let slip the name of the dog by accident one conversation.

so here they were in front of the door ready to go into the room and face the music so to speak,

" why do we have to have her here she's a snake mate " Ron sneered at Hermione who seemed to not care about him as she herself was nervous so many things could go wrong and there were a lot of possibilities, so much thinking and planing one can do but the outcome is unknown

" shut it Weasley weather you like it or not I'm your best bet to get us to where ever this stupid stone is" Hermione turned her attention to harry and grabbed her wand pointing at the door

"alohomora" hermione whispered the spell as the door unlocked it self

As the door swung open quiet music was heard as well as loud snore like noises, as all three students entered they looked over to the source of the music and found a harp playing by its self charmed no less

" looks like Snape hass been here " harry spoke not bothering to keep his voice down

" we don't know its him do we " Hermione pocketed her wand and looking to the trap door on the floor

" of course we know its Snape if you haven't been paying attention to anything we have said you would know then again you snakes protect each other " Ron said raising his voice and as he did so the harp stopped playing and fluffy started to wake up

Hermione had to suppress a nasty remark because they had a bigger problem

" both of you to the door now " she pushed both boys towards the trap door hoping they got the message to run.

they both started for the door as Hermione followed pursuit, Harry got the door opened rather quickly and jumped down followed by Ron then Hermione but not before getting scratched by fluffy the 3 headed dog.

It was painful and she wanted to scream but she had to keep quiet just in case someone heard, they all landed on something soft but hard at the same time and the boys started to try and get up up vines started to wrap around them tighter and tighter

" stop moving the both of you, this is devils snare, the more you struggle the faster it'll kill you so relax" Hermione became still as she started to slowly sink down closing her eyes she wished for the best and a few seconds later she had hid a hard surface on her back making the wound hurt more.

Standing up slowly she yelled to the boys who where now above her

" relax and you will be fine trust me " she watched as harry relaxed and started to get pulled down to where she was. she looked back to see Ron struggling even more calling out both of their names

she turned to her friend making sure he was okay

"why does he not listen harry" she had hoped that the idiot would listen but like always he doesn't

" i don't know mione but i rather not lose a friend tonight so if you will please help him" harry fixed his glasses pushing them up his nose dusting his jumper off

grabbing her wand back out of her pocket she pointed it to the ceiling where Ron was now hardly struggling " lumos solem" a bright light came out of the tip of her wand making harry and herself cover their eyes from the light

"Bloody death trap that was " Ron said getting up were he had landed on his bottom

Hermione shook her head straightening her clothes trying not to scream from how much pain she was in from fluffy she could hear slight fluttering of wings in the distance but it seemed like harry or r]Ron couldn't hear it

Harry wanted to say something about her back how now the back of her had claw marks in red her clothes kind of shredded but he knew deep down Hermione would not want to show pain to worry him so he just kept it to himself for now

"Lets get on with it so we can go back to our rooms i am fairly tired" Hermione took a step forward towards beginning to make her way to where the sound was coming from but someone had grabbed her arm tightly

"Where do you think you are going"

Of course it was ron who had to stop her from doing anything

" i am heading towards our destination obviously you need to get your ears cheeked because if you listen carefully you'll hear the fluttering of wings which means that it may be where we are meant to go" Hermione yanked her arm away from the boy glaring in annoyance

"You think you know everything don't you its no wonder why everyone doesn't like you " Ron had sneered at the girl in anger and frustration

Hermione went to reply with something nasty but harry beat her to talking

"Don't fight please and she's right Ron i can hear it why don't you let Hermione just do her thing" Harry smiled his friendly smile at both his mate's not wanting for them to fight

" oh so she's right like always is she just my luck " Ron turned to his friend looking at harry like he was right but he knew just how wrong he was but Hermione was a Slytherin a snake no matter what"

No one said anything as they made their way towards another room listening as the sounds got louder and when they came to a stop as they looked at the scene before them

"curious , i have never seen any birds like these" Hermione was truly curious about the things that were flying around but as she got a closer look she realised they weren't birds and they were blocking the view of something

There was so many things she is discovering about the school and the magic world and it was always fascinating to figure out what would come next

"They aren't birds, they are keys and i bet one fits the door they are blocking" Harry was in aw at how many keys were flying around they were all different sizes but he didn't know if Hermione and Ron had noticed that there was a door before he said anything

All three kids stood in front of an old looking broom that sat in the middle of the room harry was drawn to the broom while Ron walked towards the door across the room and Hermione well she was trying to figure out what the keys were for

"Alohomora" Ron cast the spell to unlock the door but it did not work but he did noticed the lock on the door

"What are we going to do now" harry ran his hand over the broom as he spoke

" i think we have to find the right key to fit the door" Hermione was looking up at the keys flying above her trying to see if she could spot one that was different

"Maybe we should look for a big ol fashioned one probably rusty like the handle" Ron turn towards his friend

Hermione would see a pattern in the way the keys where flying, some would bunch up near an old looking one with a broken wing as if to obscure it from view but that could mean anything. She had seen some similarities between here and the animal kingdom but to find the right one was difficult

She was Pulled out of her thoughts when she heard harry yell for her to catch so caught the key before it managed to fly away again, unlocking the door quickly pushing Ron into the next room as harry came flying straight at them only just managing to outrun the keys behind him.

Just as harry crossed the door Hermione used all her might to close the door quickly which she struggled with but she managed and just as the door closed the keys hit the door

"Cutting it close there harry " Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding

"Id say mate " Ron said

There was a loud sound like something lit up, turning around all three watched as their surroundings lit up showing them exactly what the next room was

"Seriously wizards chess why of all things " Hermione sighed as she rubbed her temples she didn't like the game it was a little barberic watching your pieces die over and over, she had preferred good old normal chess but none the less she was quite the chess player even at 11

Ron and harry went to step towards the door past the large white statues of chess pieces only to be stopped in their tracks by the pawns, both boys took a step back away as they turned toward Hermione

"I guess we have to play" she said looking at the board they stood on

"Okay how about this harry takes empty bishop square and you be the queen side castle as for me i will take knight" Ron hopped the snake wouldn't argue with him seeing as this was his thing

Hermione just shrugged and moved to her place on the board as harry and ron moved to theirs ready to play a game of wizard chess


	7. Chapter 7

The game of wizard chess was a interesting game but in the end ron had sacrificed his knight so harry could win but in doing so ron had taken quite a blow. After harry had checkmate the king hermione ran over to the downed boy to check if he was okay, yes she didn't like the boy but he was still a classmate. He was okay just knocked out but that didn't stop hermione from casting a spell she had read in the library that would heal some of his wounds while harry had continued into the next room.

Hermione waited a few minutes before gripping her leg tightly as the pain from her wound was still there she would not allow it to hinder her not until this was over and harry was safe but as she listened carefully she swore she could hear the same voice as the one in the forest so she got up swaying slightly no doubt from some blood loss and made her way towards the camber harry had walked towards

Standing by the door silently not making a noise she watched the scene before her unfold keeping a careful watch the back of professor Qruill head talk to harry, fire surrounded the pair blocking off harry's path and hers to him

Watching carefully she could see harry had something in his hand which might have been the stupid stone

"Thats it harry, there is no good and evil, there is only power, with those to weak to seek it. Together we will do extraordinary things, just give me the stone" The face on qruill head sounded very angry and hermione knew that that meant trouble

"Never" Harry yelled at the teacher gripping the stone tight in his hand

Hermione felt somewhat proud that harry didn't give into temptation but she watched as the teacher flew literally flew at harry, hand out choking the boy as he pinned harry against the stairs

She was frozen both in pain, anger, fear and curiousity as harry seemed to fight back grabbing the teachers hand which seemed to burn causing the teacher to stumble back holding his hand now turning to what looked like stone

Hermione took a few steps down closer to the fire as the professor lunged at harry again who held his hand out grabbing the professors face and driving him back towards a wall. The professor screamed in pain as he tried to walk forward holding now crumbling hand out towards harry but he only managed to take a step forward before he crumbled to stone and ash.

Harry had watched as his professor crumbled to stone and ash, he had just killed someone to save himself he couldn't believe it he turned towards where the stone was and made his way back as the fire died down around him, he looked up at the door where hermione had been watching and looked surprised to see her there holding herself up on a piler. Reaching down to grab the stone harry hadn't heard anything but he was suddenly sent to the side as a ghost of a face zoomed passed him.

Hermione watched as harry went to pick the stone up to maybe keep it safe and she also watched as a dust cloud rose from the rubble forming the face that was on the back of the man's head and her instincts kicked in despite her body protesting, running down the rest of the steps clenching her fists hoping she would make it in time to save harry from whatever it was planing. As the face came closer and closer to harry now only a foot away hermione dived to tackle harry getting him out of the way of the incoming attack and in doing so she felt her felt seize up in even more pain like she tore the already open wound further open as she passed out.

After about a minute harry realised weakly why he had fallen to the side and why there was a body on top of him, hermione had saved him from what was left of voldemort but in doing so he knocked his head hard he knew because his vision was blurry and he felt weak like he was about to pass out. He looked at the girl and wrapped his arms around her gently noticing how her wound seemed to bleed more but he didn't get a chance to do anything else as he passed out


	8. Chapter 8

**At the hospital wing**

Hermione woke up in a little pain not realising where she was but she noticed the way she was situated, she was laying flat on her stomach hand acting as a pillow drool had pooled on one of her arms forming a little wet spot but as she looked around she finally figure out where she was.

The hospital wing seem bare but she couldn't really look around much due to the slight pain in her back but she could hear harry speaking to who she assumed was Dumbledore

She didn't want to listen into their conversation so she slowly and carefully turned onto her pain and sat up wincing her head throbbed in pain and everything seemed loud but a soft voice seemed to make its why through the noise

"Careful dear you will tear your wound open "

Hermione knew that voice it belonged to Madam Pomfrey

"I am sorry Madam Promfrey" Hermione spoke softly as she held her arm squeezing slightly caught up in the replying the scene that cause her so much pain.

There was so much she could have done to avoid the situation at hand but what is done is done and she could only blame herself to a certain degree

"Excuse me ma'am but how is it" Hermione sighed as she looked to where Dumbledore was seated

"I am afraid i couldn't heal your injury properly, no matter what we tried we just couldn't i am sorry dear but you will be left with a permanent reminder " Madam Promfrey was looking at her sadly

Hermione couldn't blame her how could see they had tried everything they could but nothing seemed to work sure there would be a huge scar covering most her back but at least she didn't have to go through the hole bandages, cream, pills like normal.

She could something drip against her hand and looked down to only realise it was coming from her they were tears, she didn't know the exact reason why she was crying but maybe it was good

"It is okay thank-you for trying, for managing to lessen the pain considerably and healing me the best you could" Hermione spoke softly head down trying to hide that she was crying

"I am so sorry we couldn't do much more dear but it seems like some people are here to see you if you are up to it, i suggest taking that potion on your bedside table before it will help" Madam Pomfrey gently laid her hand on the girls head smiling softly in comfort

"Thankyou, do you think maybe to send them in please " Hermione wiped her tears away reaching for the potion and taking a sip while Pomfrey nodded and walked out

Hermione watched as Dumbledoer stopped at the door on his way out he seemed to look at her and she knew he was scheming after all who puts the mirror of Erised in a chamber with security measures unless they knew what would happen or could guess but that did not mean he was up to something.

The headmaster nodded at Hermione as somewhat of a greeting before finally leaving and as he left Professor Snape entered with Draco behind him

Harry was enjoying his sweets of jelly beans when he saw Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape enter just after Dumbledore exited the door and he watched as they made their way over to another bed at first harry didn't realise that it was Hermione they were walking to but as he took a good look he saw indeed that it was Hermione they were visiting and he got worried but he knew the girl could handle herself so he sat quietly ready to protect his friend.

Hermione was surprised when Draco and Snape had made their way to her bed Draco was holding what looked like to be a basket filled of different gifts, Snape was holding the same vial that he had given her many weeks ago and some papers. Looking at the pair Hermione sighed as she made herself comfortable before addressing the pair standing by her bed

"Good morning or evening Professor i am not sure which and to you as well Malfoy " Sure she didn't like Malfoy due to many reasons but she still respected her peers even if they did bully her

"It is evening Miss Granger and it seems you have missed out on school all day which i assume does not sit well with you as i am aware that you are a Little miss know it all i took the liberty of writing up an exam of sorts for you, and i am sure you are aware of what this potion is i do not need to explain but i hope you get well " Snape placed both paper and potion down on her bed side table as he looked at her emotionless but deep down Hermione could see he cared

"Thankyou Professor i will be sure to finish it at soon as possible" She turned to Draco who seemed to be lost in thoughts

"Malfoy is there perhaps something you would like to say"

Her voice seemed to break him out of his thoughts as he placed the basket down on the end of the bed between her legs

"Is it true about what happened" Draco blurted out seeming to forget where he was

"Mr Malfoy that is highly inapropiate" Snape slapped the back of the boys head causing Hermione to smile brightly

" to what are you referring to Malfoy" Hermione kept the smile on her face as she reached down to grab the basket which seemed to be be twice the size of a normal gift basket and pulled it to her lap

"What you did for Potter and Weasel about the stone" Draco seemed not bothered by what he was asking like it was gossip

Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about but flinched remembering what she now had for life. Professor Snape seeing Hermione flinch hit the back of Draco's head again mumbling about how rude he was being

" you want to know if i protected both Ron and Harry and somewhat saved them from whatever happened down there Malfoy, are you wondering if any of the rumors you hear around school is true if you can somewhat gossip about me" Hermione looked at the boy emotionless as she spoke

"I wouldn't ask other wise Mudblood" Draco's words didn't seem to drip venom like they would usually would and Hermione's face softened, out of the corner of her eye she could see harry about to get up and come to her but she shook her head and turned her attention back to the boy before her

" I am in the hospital wing in pain i have cuts and bruises that didn't need to be healed as they won't take long so you tell me Malfoy what it is you think i did" Hermione opened the gift basket up slowly being careful with the beautiful basket

"Damn it Mudblood why can't you give me a straight answer" Draco puffed out his chest in frustration but as she looked him in the eye something flashed in her mind it was quick but she got a clear picture

 _There was a women the same women she had seen at the station playing with a small baby Draco happily but it changed to the women getting beaten by a man with the same plaitnium blonde hair as she watched behind the door silently hopping she wouldn't be caught_

"Granger, Granger hello "

Hermione shook her head from whatever she just saw and turned her attention back to Draco

"As i was saying Mudblood that basket is from my group to you so i hope you are thankful"

Draco was very conflicted Hermione could see it in his eyes, the way he held himself and acted but she could tell under different circumstances they could have been friends maybe they still could

"Thankyou Malfoy for this i appreciate it and please tell your friends i thank them too" Hermione smiled slightly at the amount of sweets she had received some she never heard off and some even muggle but what most stood out was a card, taking it from the basket she read it

 _Dear mudblood_

 _We heard what happened we are disappointed you decided to help those stupid no good Gryffindors out in their bloody "adventure" but come on you could have let them rot or injure themselves but despite that you are a snake like the rest of us and we take care of our own no matter what_

 _Get better_

 _From Slytherin bunch_

Hermione smiled softly at the card she knew well Slytherins hated her because of her status but she knew despite the Pureblood way and whatever, you look after your own that was the way of their house, whatever happens in the common room stays in the common room outside they are a united front meaning look after your own well to some Slytherin's it meant all the time well at least she hopes she was right.

She had with her professor and Malfoy for a little while about school and what has happened around school but they had to leave but harry made for good company and they shared their share of sweets with each other both enjoying the muggle things she had received.

Time passed and Hermione found herself in the arms of her parents ready to be taken back home, while her time at Hogwarts was very eventful and interesting she missed being in a quiet room in her own little world reading books, she had missed a lot of things but one thing for sure was she couldn't wait to see what next year will bring.

A/N hey guys so i still don't know how to a break between things like for the last bit seeing as i am copying and pasting from one area to here and the little hint doesn't seem to work for me, if you have any idea's please let me know.

With this chapter it brings a close to Hermione's first year at Hogwarts, with many things happening but I hope you have enjoyed reading this story so far as i have enjoyed writing it despite being set back.

Look forward to seeing what is install for Hermione in year 2 :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Year 2

**A/N Here is the first chapter of Hermione's 2nd year i hope you enjoy :). Don't forget to comment or review on your opinion on this story and chapter.**

 _Year 2_

Over the time she was away from Hogwarts Hermione had written to harry to keep in touch but she had no received a single letter in return which didn't sit well but she knew how strict his family was with him so she understood.

The pain in her back eased up a lot over time and she had trouble hiding what happened from her parents but some how she had managed thankfully but her parents were very suspicious.

Here she was now making her way towards Gringotts hoping to exchange the money her parents had given her but she wasn't paying attention of where she was going because she had bumped into someone causing both of them to stumble back from each other, as Hermione begun to look at the person she felt her heart beat faster, something inside her was trying to draw her to the person and when their eyes met Hermione couldn't think of anything else. Here standing in front of her was the women she was drawn to at the station last year. Realising she had not apologise yet for bumping into her Hermione bowed her head slightly

"I apologise for running into you ma'am i was not looking out where i was going" Hermione bit her lip hoping the women was not angery as she raised her head

"It is quite alright " The women's voice was so silky to Hermione's ear and she blushed at the thought of the women whispering in her ear many different things

" have i injured you in anyway ma'am i have been told i am like a boulder sometimes since i bump into people a lot" Hermione was really worried that she somehow hurt the lady her heart seemed to yearn for

"No i believe not but i am afraid i must go perhaps i will see you around" The women smiled as she walked past Hermione as walked past she could catch faint smell of pepper mint, a hint of old book and some unfirmiliar it was strange but nice

Hermione shook her head getting a hold of herself and continued on with the task at hand

After roaming around for a little bit with her parents she had split off from them because they had an emergency at work which Hermione understood and it gave her time to look around and buy the rest of her supplies for school which wasn't must only a few books

Walking into flourish and Bolts Hermione realised that the store was very cramped people where spilling out the doors and she did not know why and she did not like large crowds so deciding the only safe place was the second story she made her why up the stairs just inside of the door and into the many isles skimming through many books. A few books on the dark arts had interested her so she pulled them out and carried them around looking for others finding a book she liked but couldn't reach seeing as it was on the top self Hermione pouted and sighed but a figure came up from behind her and reached for the book handing it to her

Hermione caught a faint smell the same one as she smelt earlier after the women had walked past her. Turning around she came face to face with the women smiling at her

"Thank-you"

The women nodded in return and took a look at the books in Hermione's arms eyebrow raised in interest and curiosity

"Why would someone as young as you be interested in such a darker topic"

Hermione tightened her grip on her books to somewhat shield them away from the women

"I think you can put it down to curiosity and wanting to learn all that i can" Hermione had kept eye contact with the women knowing that it was rude to look away while talking

" i see and may i ask your name if you would be so kind to give me that" The women stepped forward blocking the girl from view of others, they were near the back corner which seemed to be dark enough to hide them but not dark enough if you were to stare down the isle

"What shall i get in return" Hermione dared to be brave in front of the women who made her heart beat faster

Her answer seemed to make the women smile even more but this time it was more of a proud and sly smile

"How about a name for a name"

Hermione had to think for a moment because she had half of the lady's name but not all of it but if she wanted to know she had to do something so Hermione smiled up at the lady and bit her lip

"i can do that but i am sure that you already know somethings about myself so it is only fair if i get to ask at least 3 things about you to use any time anywhere " Hermione was challenging the women who no doubt is very adept at the game they were playing

"I can agree to that" The women smiled trailing her thumb over the girls jaw

This action cause Hermione to shiver and bite her lip harder a mix of unknown emotions building

"Hermione Granger A pleasure to meet you " Hermione ducked under the women's robe and chuckled at the look surprise on her face

"Now i see why you wanted to ask your questions well Miss Granger I am Narcissa Malfoy and i assure you the pleasure is all mine" The women turned around to face Hermione and put on her facade which didn't surprise Hermione at all it was cold and calculating Narcissa's mask.

"Indeed now if i may ask my first question as i am sure you have a husband and a son to get back to" Hermione swapped arms to hold her books

"Go ahead "

"Were you in Slytherin house when you attended Hogwarts" Hermione knew it was a silly question but she would save the other 2 for more serious and deeper questions

"I was yes i believe that answers your question and i am afraid i must leave " Narcissa began to walk past Hermione but paused next to the young girl

"None of this happened "

Hermione sighed before answering Narcissa

"I believe all that has happened was a stranger helped me with a book that was out of reach before simply walking away"

"Good now good day to you Miss Granger"

With that Narcissa walked out of the store and Hermione had to take a few moments to stop her heart from beating fast and to calm herself down before going to buy her books both the ones she needed and the ones she had.


	10. Chapter 10

On the train to Hogwarts hermione sat alone in an empty compartment away from the Slytherins already dressed in her robes reading through some of Gilderoy Lockharts books which seemed like a waste of time because the man was very conceited and full of himself and most of what he wrote seemed so fake. She was pulled out of her book when a small knock sounded on the compartment door, looking over she found a small red headed girl looking very shy holding what looked like a black diary of sorts

"Um excuse me do you mind if i sit with you " the girl said

Hermione looked closer at the girl trying to figure out who she was but upon doing so she realised that the girl had to be apart of the Weasley clan as for the relation she wasn't to sure

"You are welcome to sit down if you tell me your name " Hermione smiled at the girl she wasn't going to be mean to the girl on her first day to Hogwarts

"Uh of course it is Ginny Weasley i am sorry to bother you " Ginny still looked scared to take another step forward

"You know i won't bite you can take a seat and i am Hermione Granger"

At the mention of her name ginny seemed to freeze confusing hermione

"Um Ginny are you okay " Hermione get off her seat and stepped towards the girl tapping her on her shoulder which didn't get her attention

"Let's get you to sit down maybe that will help " Hermione gently pushed the girl into the compartment and sat her down not knowing why she froze up

"Ginny hello earth to Ginny " Hermione waved her hand in front of the girls face because clicking her fingers which seemed to work

"I am so sorry really sorry " Ginny bowed her head avoiding eye contact making hermione frown

"What are you sorry for " Hermione grabbed some chocolate from her bag that she had and opened it handing a piece to the girl in front of her

"Here this may help calm you down a little " Hermione sat down and took a bite of her piece of chocolate

"Thank-you but um my brother talks about you a lot like really a lot" Ginny slowly put the chocolate in her mouth

"I am guessing it is Ron that talks about me, may i know what your brother tells you must be bad since you froze up when you heard my name"

"I um he says you are a Slytherin snake, that i shouldn't get anywhere near you because you will hex me and your no good, you are a know-it-all who has no friends and harry only hangs around you because your smart so he uses that and that you are the M word " Ginny didn't want to meet the girls eyes because she was afraid of hermione being angry

"So the usual i guess, it is true i am in Slytherin but I am not like them i promise you that but that doesn't mean i don't show show Slytherin traits because i think i do given the right circumstances, i am Muggle born and that seems to hinder me in making friends that and no one seems to trust a snake"

Hermione shrugged and offered the girl more chocolate before continuing to speak

"You know it is up to you to make your own decisions on who to trust and form your own opinion about someone, trust me don't take someone else's word at something i am sure you'll learn that over our years at hogwarts" Hermione smiled at ginny and put her books away as they were nearing the castle but she couldn't but only then remembered harry or Ron was not on the train and that seemed to make her worry

"I think i should go to my brothers now my things are with them" Ginny got up slowly and walked by hermione only stopping briefly when hermione spoke

"Think about what i said Ginny someday i believe we could be great friends if you give me a chance and judge for yourself "

After that hermione had sat staring out the window hoping that harry would make it to school on time and that he was okay

* * *

Hermione was standing in herbology looking at her classmates with their ear muffs around their necks waiting for Professor Sprout to arrive when Draco looked over in her along with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyal laughing, she shook her head and turned to the front where the teacher now was

"Alright class today we are going to repot mandrakes, who here can tell me the properties of the mandrake root" Professor sprout looked around to see if any of her class had read up but only one person did

"Yes Miss Granger"

"Mandrake or Mandragora is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state" Hermione paused as she glared at Draco

" indeed they do Miss Granger now who can tell me a little bit more about the mandrake" Sprout had taken hermione pause as she was finished but she was not

" If you let me finish professor, Cries of the mandrake can be very fatal to any who hears it so it is best to wear protection while handling them" Hermione turned her attention to the teacher putting her earmuff on

"Excellent, well done 15 points to Slytherin and i apologise Miss Granger" The teacher smiled at hermione who smiled back and nodded her head

For the rest of the lesson hermione focused on her plant who's screams were muffled a bit thanks to the ear muffs but in the scream's she could hear the faint cries along something of "Nooooooo" which bothered her but she completed the lesson well but for others like Longbottom who fainted didn't manage to replant their plants.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sat at breakfast with her fellow slytherin not really paying attention to them, it has only been a few days since Ron and Harrry had found themselves in detention since they thought it was okay to fly Mr Weasley's enchanted car.

Hermione was in the middle of eating her toast when the morning mail came through, she wasn't expecting an owl because she still had to write to her parents but what surprised her was a beautiful black and grey owl swooped down in front of her with an envelope. Looking at the bird as if somehow it had gotten the wrong person the owl hooted and somehow Hermione understood

"H _ermione Granger " the bird tooted but to Hermione it sounded as if spoke_

" _ **Such a beautiful owl you are**_ " _Hermione put her toast down and held her hand out for the owl as if it was a wild animal trying to decide if she was a threat as she spoke to it_

" _Mistress grooms me well but you are Hermione Granger yes" The owl hooted again flapping its wings slowly stepping onto her hand_

Hermione only nodded and used her other hand to pat the owls head gently

" _Package for you from mistress" The owl tilted its head towards her hand in comfort_

" **I** _ **wonder what it is but i am sure you are hungry from flying would you like something from my plate"**_ Hermione spoke to the owl like she would a normal pet because she knew that speaking to it like it was talking back would not sit well with some people

" _You are kind, Mistress awaits your reply please call my name when you shall find the need to send one" The owl moved its head and bent down to grab a rather large piece of sausage before flying off_

Hermione sighed as she picked the envelope opening it slowly but before she could read what was written a loud yelling voice silenced the hall

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you steal that car i am absolutely disgusted. Your father is now facing an enquiry at work and it is entirely your fault. If you put another toe out of line we will bring you straight home" The envelope yelled at Ron before turning towards ginny and continuing its speech

"Oh and Ginny dear congratulations on making Gryiffindor your father and i are so proud"

Everyone turned their attention to the shy girl who seemed not want attention before the envelope tore itself up

By now the whole Slytherin table was laughing at the boy who had gone beet red in embarrassment even Hermione had to smile because it was pretty funny

Looking down at the envelope in her hand she began to read it

 _Dear Miss Granger_

 _My son Draco has been writing to me everyday since he has started his second year back at Hogwarts, while he has mainly kept me updated on the happenings around Hogwarts he has let slip that you may or may not have made friends in either slytherin or other houses with the exception of Mr potter of course._

 _I am writing this letter to see if perhaps you could befriend my son. He may have friends of his own who might i say may not care for him as a person but as a influential Pawn for their gain for now, as they do in pureblood society but as for the future one can only hope things will change._

 _My son is in need of True friends one who will be there for him no matter what and maybe if friends you can not be then perhaps acquaintances. He takes after me in intellect he will need someone to challenge and keep him on his ties so to speak and i believe you will fit the position._

 _There is more to be said but only so much one can write hopefully you will consider what i have said if you require anything please call for Randale the owl who delivered this Letter._

 _This letter is enchanted so only the recipient can read it's contents_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione was Surprised to see that Narcissa had written to her and even more so that the women wanted her to become friends with her son or at least someone who could compete in intellect, she was not sure what she would do regarding the letter or anything but the women deserved her answer which she will give at a later date. Putting the envelope in her pocket she went back to eating.

* * *

A/n Hey there readers i know this chapter is a little one but i have had trouble focusing on this story as i have another stuck in my head at the moment but i will try update as often as i can with this one.

I hope despite my lack in posting a new chapter you continue to enjoy my story :)


	12. Chapter 12

DADA or defense against the dark arts was useless it ended in a mess because Gildory Lockheart decided to let loose Cornish pixies without having a spell to stop them which then resulted in a nevile longbottom hanging from the chandlere, books, papers, quills and ink splattered all around the classroom and nobody knew what do to do expect of cause hermione. She had cast a silent immobulus when she meant to cast a verbal well the spell came before the word, only she was busy batting pixies away with book in hand and wand in the other,it worked out in the end.

Their first week had come and gone pretty quickly as did many after that hermione still did not send a reply to Narcissa still not knowing what to say.

Now Students had gathered around a long stage waiting for Lockheart to start the class after his finished admiring himself in a mirror

"Look who decided to show up"

Hermione turned around to face Draco Malfoy staring at her with his mates behind him

"You don't think you can actually duel do you" Draco said wondering why the girl never showed any emotion when anyone says mean things

"Malfoy why can't you leave me alone for now as i am sure you and i will be meeting each other in a duel maybe then you can show me that your not all bark and no bite " Hermione held her head high and smirked at the confused looked draco was giving her

"You will never be able to defeat me Mudblood you will soon find that out" Draco glared at hermione as Lockheart decided to finally start the class

"Alright class settle down settle down, good now can everybody hear me, can everybody see me" Lockheart walked up and down the stage like he was a king

Hermione really wanted to smack the professor off the stage, she knew that behind what he presents to the world lays a lier one who seemed to hold himself above others'

"Good now Headmaster Dumbledore has given me permission to start up the Dueling club once again and has given me the honour of teaching you and of course Professor Snape will be helping out " Lockheart smiled and winked at some of the girls including hermione

" Now we are going to start of with the basic disarming spell is there anyone here who would know what that is" many of the girls hands went up trying to impress the man but he turned to hermione and smiled his most charming smile

"Perhaps Miss Granger you know the spell"

Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes in front of the man but smiled at him

"Yes sir i believe it would expelliarmus it disarms your opponent "

The man looked proudly at her

"Indeed now as many of you would no know how to perform this i will have Professor Snape and myself show you, if you would please be so kind" Lockheart walked to one end of the stage his cape flowing behind as snape made his way to the other end

"Now it is Tradition at the beginning of a duel both opponents bow before each other, it is both respectful and shows you acknowledge the person as a opponent" Lockheart pulls his wand from the sleve of his pocket, Snape doing the same before bowing before each other

Hermione looked towards her Potions Professor who looked emotionless as usual

Both teachers pointed their wands at each other ready for a fight but Snape was quick of the mark and cast expelliarmus before the other teacher could, The students went quiet as Lockhearts wand flew into snapes hand

"That kids is how you disarm someone you have to be quicker than that of the person you are versing" Lockheart walked to snap and held his hand out for snape to hand him back his wand which he did before walking of stage

"Now why don't you pair off and practise on your own for i will say 10 minutes and then i will get 2 students to come up here and duel "

Lockheart put his wand away and smiled at the group of students as they moved around and began practising

Hermione paired up with Neville who seemed to fail at casting the spell but she was patient and helped the struggling boy out and after a few minutes he was able to cast a very weak expelliarmus and hermione couldn't help but smile at the sparkle now in the boy's eye.

"Alright class i hope you are ready now when i say your name please come up here person A will stand on this side with me and Person b on the side where Professor Snape was" Lockheart looked out to the crowed to try and pick 2 people who would most likely be happy to be chosen

The man's eyes landed on hermione and then draco

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger would you please make your way up to the stage"

Hermione sighed and straightened her tie as she walked up to the stage by Professor snape seeing as that was the closest to her

" Now i want a fair fight,, first one to either gets knocked off the stage or gives in loses, if at anytimes myself or Professor Snape think the spells you use are a danger to either person we will stop the match, with that said please bow and on the count of 3 you may begin"

Hermione knew that draco would not listen to anything Lockheart said to him it was win anyway possible but if he was going to be like that then hermione just had to be better, Taking her robe off and jumper leaving her in her white button up shirt and black skirt she folded them neatly and handed them to professor snape who seemed worried. She smiled at the man before turning around and bowing to draco who did the same thing in return

Hermione watched draco very carefully as Lockheart counted down

"1"

Hermione licked her lips wetting them

"2"

Draco wasted no time in cheating yelling "Everte Statum"

Hermione rolled to the side only just managing to avoid the spell Draco had cast, the boy looked smug and livid at the same time and went to cast another spell but Hermione saw this and cast one of her own

"Flippendo" She stood up as she cast it and she followed it through with a "Fumus" creating a large black smoke cloud that allowed her to maneuver around a little

Draco was casting spell after spell once the black cloud appeared trying to hit the girl but it was pointless nothing seemed to be working

Hermione unknowingly cast a silent Protego as she moved around letting some hexes and spells hit the shield holding some of the spells of and others just barely missed her

Hermione focused on which spells to cast hoping it would work if she did them one aftert the other once the smoke screen had dispersed, whispering to herself what spells she could use

"Lacarnum Inflamarae,Langlock, Petrificus Totalus, Expelliarmus and maybe Rictumsemra" she sighed as the cloud disapeared revealing a panting, red faced Draco

"You filthy little mudblood " Draco sneered towards Hermione getting ready to cast a stinging hex and Everta Statum spell again but before he could Hermione ran towards him casting a Lacarnum Inflamarea spell which he dodged ungracefully, before she sent a Petrificus Totalus and he had no time to dodge the oncoming spell it hit him freezing him on the very spot .

Hermione smiled and stood in front of the boy leaning in to whisper into his ear

" you know i will always be better than you in more ways than one so next time think before you try and duel me" she picked up his wand twirling it in her hand walking back to her end of the stage but as she walked away from the boy she heard 3 people yell out a spell

Turning around angrily she quickly pointed her wand at the three who dare attack her behind her back and cast 3 very powerful Expelliarmus disarming the culprits and sending them flying back a few meters, but one of there spells managed to produce a poisonous snake right in front of her, The class went silent as there was now a 5ft tiger snake

(italic _= snake,_ **bold = Hermione** )

" _Who dare Summon me was it you"_ the snake slithered closer to her sizing her up and hissing in its wake

It wasn't the first animal to talk to her but damn she really wanted to figure out what was happening and with everything that's happening at school with Mrs Norris petrified she was a little afraid to find the answers considering she is understanding a snake

She wasn't sure if she should have replied considering she read somewhere that only a few could talk to snakes and a individual who can speak parseltongue are known parselmouths. Hermione knelt down to the floor and sighed shaking her head hoping the snake did not attack and understood she was somehow trying to communicate

" _So you are an enemy"_ the snake was very curious as to why the girl was not talking to her

Hermione held her hand out and shaking her head again keeping eye contact with the snake

" _Then what are you, when i am summoned it is to attack my enemy but you do not attack as one does"_ The snake slithered closer to Hermione placing its head on her outstretched palm

Hermione could hear someone hissing out stop and turned her head to see it was harry who was yelling in parsletounge but it seemed to anger the snake. She turned to face Justin flint-Fletchly a hufflepuff boy bearig her fangs, by now all the students had stepped away and of the corner of her eye Hermione saw professor Snape move to try and deal with the snake.

Hermione didn't want anyone to come to harm especially the snake so she pointed her wand at her potions teacher clicking her fingers at the snake hoping it would come back to her

"Sir please do not harm the snake" Hermione knew that the teacher would defend his students if harm ever came to them no matter if he liked them or not but she wasn't sure he would listen to her

"Move out of the way girl can't you see the snake is poisonous some one will get injured if the thing is left out" Snape went to step forward ready to cast a spell but Hermione met him with a step of her own and those who were in Slytherin trying to raise their wand against her and the creature were met with quick death glare stopping them in their tracks

"I know my snakes sir, i won't allow you to harm the creature "

Hermione looked back over her shoulder to see the snake who seemed to turn its attention back to her slithering away from the cowering boy and to her

" _You are different human to the rest, you won't let harm come to me even when i am a danger to your peers"_ the snake hissed towards Professor Lockheart who was about to cast a spell

Hermione knew what he was about to do and sent a quick Expelliarmus toward the man grabbing his wand thay flew towards her hand before turning back to Professor Snape who just stared at her and watched as the snake made it's way up the girls leg, around her waist and laied its head on her shoulder

It didn't bother Hermione that there was a snake larger than her wrapped around her body

"I think i'll take you as mine human if you ever shall need me just call my name Moira not that you may ever understand me. Now let me rest it has been years since someone last summoned me " The snake closed its eyes and fell asleep

Hermione smiled and petted the snakes head after she made her way to Professor Snape and handed the other teachers wand to him before turning around to face Lockhart

"Now if there isn't anything else i will take my leave with my new friend " Hermione made her way off the stage and out the door but not before sending a quick goodbye to harry who she had not forgotten about


	13. Chapter 13

A/N hey there readers so here is another update on this story i have been meaning to do it earlier but for some reason my internet has not allowed me to access the site so hopefully form here on out it works fine and i am able to update more.

This chapter will have an interaction between Ginny and Hermione herself as to what the interaction is ill let you find out.

like always i do hope you enjoy this chapter and leave your opinion on what you thought or what i can improve on and criticism is welcomed :)

* * *

As she was walking along the halls of the castle Hermione paused as she heard a quiet whisper she had been roaming around killing some time after dueing club and somehow to found herself following the whispers in the wall which she didn't know why

"Kill, must kill, i kill" The whispers said it sounded very faint but Hermione could make it out

She wondered whatever it was, why it must kill why it was in the castle and where it was headed. She had Moira still snoozing away on her. She let out a sigh before turning around and ignoring the voice in the walls she was hearing but she wanted to to talk to Moira as she couldn't in class so she found a secluded bathroom

Hermione sat down back against one of the stall doors gently maneuvering Moira around so she curled up in her lap

"Miora can i ask you a question" Hermione laid her hand on the snake's head sighing as the snake stirred

 _"If you must "_ Moira replied hissing, eyes still closed

"Have you ever heard of someone being able to talk to animals or living things before"

Moira had to think for a moment because what the girl asked was difficult to answer

 _" all my life time i have only heard of people speaking to snakes and understanding them but to anything other than that i'm afraid not"_ Moira lifted her head up to look at the young girl before her

" oh that's okay then " hermione smiled sadly down at moira

 _"Wait you understand me perfectly and you are not speaking the language of the snake "_ Moira was surprised really surprised that they could understand each other

Hermione just nodded and tilted her head back till it rested against the door

"Since i have come to Hogwarts it seems i have been able to talk to trolls, owls, and snakes and i am betting that's not all, i have been able to do things most students my age wouldn't" Hermione closed her eyes feeling tired

 _"Strange one you are, but i am sure you will find your answers soon but i must warn you there is someone about to enter the area"_

Moira turned towards the entrance of the bathroom and hissed loudly the closer the footsteps came

Turning her attention to the door Hermione pulled out her wand not wanting to be in the same situation as last year with the troll and pointed it towards the door ready to defend herself but as whoever turned the corner Hermione saw it was Ginny holding what like a black diary crying.

The girl didn't noticed Hermione was there as she made her way to an empty open stall and through the diary into to bowl attempting to flush it, Hermione watched surprised and in interest as she realised the girl was Ginny

"You lied, lied. i trusted you" Ginny was crying even more now and Hermione could not understand why

Getting up of the floor she made her way to Ginny as Moira went of on her own.

"Hey there Ginny are you okay" Hermione asked gently tapping the girl on the shoulder which only seemed to startle the girl as she jumped back hitting the back of her head on the stall wall very hard

"Oh gosh i am so sorry Ginny " Hermione grabbed the girl's head and trying to see if she was injured in anyway

" ouch ouch " Ginny winced as Hermione felt the back of her head

Pulling her hand away from Ginny's head Hermione noticed there was a small amount of blood on her hand and frowned as she pulled her wand out

"I am guessing you have a small cut from where you banged your head i can heal it if you let me " Hermione spoke softly as she held her wand up to the girls head

Ginny wasn't sure if she trusted Hermione to heal her after all she was Slytherin but she remembered what Hermione had said on the train and nodded her head slowly letting her heal it

* * *

Both girls sat down in the bathroom for awhile just talking to get to know one another but they had missed dinner and it was curfew time which was set by headmaster because of all the incidents happening with Colin Creevy and Mrs Norris getting petrified so getting up Hermione held her hand out to help Ginny stand up

" i think i will walk you to your house just to make sure you are safe " Hermione smiled at Ginny who blushed and nodded

On their way to the Gryffindor tower Hermione could hear the voice again in the wall saying it needed to kill but again she chose to ignore it but she did call out to Moira who seemed to appear beside them following behind as they continued their way to their destination

Ginny paused as the fat lady opened up and turned towards Hermione

" Thank-you for listening and just for before " Ginny smiled at Hermione

"It wasn't a problem Ginny i hope you sleep well" Hermione held her hand out for the girl to take which she did but before neither girl could wish one another goodnight a green spark shot past their heads missing either girl barely

Hermione quickly pulled Ginny behind her and pointed her wand at who ever tried attacking them which turned out to be the idiot Ron

Moira was poised ready to attack the boy for attacking the girl but stopped when she looked up at the girl and saw her face completely blank of emotion

"What did you do to my sister you snake" Ron yelled at Hermione his voice echoing around the room

"That is none of your business Weasley " Hermione held the girls hand behind her back making sure she kept her there

"It is my business when it involves my sister, what did you do to her she should have been here hours ago " Ron yelled even louder and sent of another hex towards the girl but Hermione just defletced it of to the side causing a vase to break

"Next move you make will determine if you spend the next week in the hospital wing unconscious weasley" Hermione's patience was growing thin and she felt her magic want to lash out

Just as Ron went to cast another hex Fred and George were in front of her with their wands raised but pointed at their brother

Hermione didn't know the twins that well considering they were older, in a different year and Gryffindor but she knew the brothers liked to play pranks and have fun which she liked seeing the results of their pranks but they had no reason to protect her from their brother

"Now now Ron what would mum think when she hears you nearly hexed your sister trying to hex someone else" Fred spoke smiling as George continued

"Maybe we should write to her to say you have gone around hexing an innocent girl who clearly has no ill will towards you well only when you raise a wand at her " George turned around and winked at Hermione and smiled softly at his sister as Fred continued where he left off

"I think the letter will be Dear mum Ron has decided that he would wake the whole Gryffindor tower up with his yelling and screaming trying to hex Miss Granger who happens to be in Slytherin because she appeared at Gryffindor tower with our little sister in tow after hours of curfew being the nice person she is made sure our Ginny was safe " Fred turned around and walked towards Hermione holdding his hand out for Ginny as George continued where he left off

"Now it was clear that Granger was smiling and very politely to us despite house rivalry and to make sure she was safe as you know of the events that has happened but it seemed Ron did not care who was with Granger and sent a hex towards granger only to miss by mere centimeters" George stopped and quickly disarmed Ron who seemed even more angry now

Hermione watched quietly as people started to fill the common room but she turned around to the fat lady and spoke

"Excuse me ma'am " Hermione ignored what the others were doing but she felt Ginny Squeeze her hand in some sort of comfort

" may i help you " the fat lady said looking at the girl

"Do you mind telling Professor Snape that i will not be coming back to Slytherin dungeon tonight" Hermione spoke very politely to the lady and smiles genuinely

" just one moment i will tell him and i will ask Permisson from Deputy headmistress for you to stay " The lady smiled back at Hermione, it was the first time any Slytherin has been nice to her,

When Hermione turned back around to face Ron she came face to face with Fred and George inches away from her face

"We have sent our brother to bed sour and we would like to take Ginny to bed as well if you don't mind then maybe we can talk"

Hermione nodded and ran a shaky hand through her hair trying to calm down her magic

"Do you mind if we wait to hear back from the fat lady " Hermione looked at the twins and moved so they could get the girl from behind her and send her off to bed which they did with a kiss to her forehead

"It seems like Professor Snape is a little angry but concerned for you my dear, shall i give him a message and Professor McGonagall has Given you permission to stay if you wish" The fat lady said

Hermione thanked her and sat down on the couch by the fire place as fred and george took either side of her

They had chatted about the most random things but mostly the boys wanted to know the password to the dungeons so they could prank her house but she wouldn't give them that. The more she talked to them the more she came to like them, they were goofy,caring,carefree, lovely but Hermione saw in their eyes that they wanted to be more than what everyone thought of them.

It was well past midnight when Hermione fell asleep on the couch curled up by the fire, with a blanket one of the twins let her use and Moira at the foot of the couch


	14. Chapter 14

A/N so its finally here chapter 14 of When Souls Collide

I have been terribly ill so i took a break but i am now back and ready to continue writing for you all to enjoy my story :)

* * *

Hermione woke up to someone poking her over and over again, turning over she grabbed the hand of who ever was poking her and sat up

"Who's poking me"

"Um hello "

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to look at the person who poked her only to see that neville was the one

"Hello to you too" Hermione let go of his hand and stretched out

" lunch will be served soon uh no one wanted to wake you up and i thought maybe you would be hungry i mean everyone has to eat right,and i know i shouldn't have woken you up but i could not let you starve my gran would scold me if i let someone starve "

Hermione cut neville off placing a hand over his mouth

"Stop rambling Longbottom it is okay and thank-you for waking me " Hermione pulled her hand away from his mouth and went to stand up

"Um may i ask why were asleep in the middle of Gryffindor do you know how many of us would jump at a chance to teach Slytherin what they deserve but of course i wouldn't i mean i could not even if i wanted to "

Hermione shook her head and slapped the boy on the back of his head gently

" You need to learn how to not ramble so much but besides that would you like to walk with me to grab something to eat seeing as your friends left you for the snake" Hermione held her hand out for Moira who was only just waking up from her sleep letting her get comfy on her shoulders as Neville looked shocked and scared

"Sure " He said shyly as he fixed his robes and followed hermione out the door saying hello to the fat lady

It had been a few days since the school found out harry was a parselmouth and only a day since Justin was petrified turning the number of casualties to now 4 Mrs Norris filtchs cat, Colin, Justin and nearly headless nick.

Hermione was observing people trying to figure out if someone knew anything about what was happening and the 2 main suspects who were Ginny because she was looking more pale than usual and had been spending long amounts of time by herself with the same black diary that she threw and left in the bathroom and the very one harry had mentioned briefly before the boys room was trashed, Harry even though she knew he could not be the one despite being at the scene of the crime for two of the incidents and who had the right idea to try and sneak into Slytherin with Ron thanks to a polyjuice potion one of the twins made.

She had Moira wonder the corridors trying to gather information while harry and Ron tried figuring out on their own while she sat down in her room with ink and quill in hand trying to figure out what to write to Narcissa something she has been neglecting to do

 _Dear Narcissa_

 _I must apologise for my late reply to your letter while i believe that maybe someday me and your son may become good friends i do not see that happening at the moment, I will spare you my reasons as they may seem judgemental and well mean._

 _I understand your concerns Ms Malfoy but i think at the moment we are 12-13 year old kids we should be allowed to have a little fun while we are young and enjoy ourselves at school not having to worry about politics or anything like that. It may not be my place to say this but please allow him to at least enjoy a little bit of his schooling years like the rest of us before you know it kids grew right before your eyes._

 _Again i apologise for a late reply i hope you can forgive me_

 _Your's H. Granger_

Hermione finished writing the letter which was difficult even for her because she did not know what to say how do you turn down a request from someone you have thought about since the previous year.

Sighing Hermione got up placing the letter in an envelope walking to her window where she found the owl she had let free when she brought it back in Diagon alley . She had honestly forgotten about the owl but it seemed like the animal found its way to her.

" _Hey there little one"_ Hermione held her hand out carefully watching for the owls reaction

" _ **Hello**_ " The owl turned its head to face her flapping its wings before bowing slightly giving a slight hoot

" _What are you doing here "_

" _ **You freed me i belong to you"**_

" _i see but you could have gone anywhere so why come back to me"_

" _ **Wait you can understand me"**_

" _yeah i can it seems i can understand animals and creatures for some reason"_

The owl couldn't believe that anyone could understand what was being said it was unheard of impossible even but here a human was talking

" _ **how is this possible "**_

" _I don't know really i don't but i can i really am trying to figure out why i can understand "_

Hermione really did want to find out the reason why she could understand most creatures she came into contact with but so far she couldn't find anything and what she did find only related to parseltounge not very helpful at all

She felt something slither up her leg and knew it was Moira so she wasn't panicked but it seemed the owl was

" _**Get away from my maste**_ **r** " The owl reared back flapping its wings ready to strike the snake thinking it was going to harm the human

" _Stop please she isn't a threat_ " hermione held her hand out between the owl and herself

" _ **That beast will kill you"**_

" _No she won't this is moira she is well i would say a pet of sorts"_

Hermione moved slowly to pet the snakes head so she could show the owl that Moira meant no harm to her or anyone at least not at the moment.

Moira let hermione pat her as she kept an eye out for the owl

" _Anyway i need you to deliver a letter for me please" Hermione held out the letter in her free hand towards the owl hoping it would take the letter_

" _ **Who am i taking it to Master"**_ The owl gently grabbed the letter in one foot

" _Narcissa Malfoy if you can not reach her perhaps find Randale he is an owl as well"_

" _ **As you wish i will be happy to deliver the letter"**_

Hermione smiled at the owl waiting for it to fly off

" _ **My name is Camilla if you shall ever need me"**_ Camilla the owl flew off into the night sky

She stood there hand on Moira head as she watched Camilla fly of into the distance

" **Human i have some information you want to hear "**

Hermione was startled for a moment forgotten that moira could speak

" _Gee i don't think i will ever get used to that_ "

" **it seems our friend Ginny may be the one responsible for opening up the chamber which holds a creature it also seems as if our other friend harry is the only one able to hear the voices in the wall which means it is a snake of sorts"**

When Moira finished talking Hermione quickly pulled out her paper and quill beginning to put the pieces together and like always it wasn't long before it all came together but she was missing one important question which was why would Ginny be behind it

All night she worked on the one thing she couldn't figure out coming up with so many answers but nothing was matching up except it had to do something with the diary Ginny and harry had it was the only one thing that was recurring. When it came to attending class she couldn't focus on anything but finding out who was the one actually responsible and she noticed the concerned look she was receiving from harry and surprisingly Neville, all throughout the day she was receiving concerned looked from both boys and not surprisingly glares from the Slytherin house along with Ron.


	15. Chapter 15

A/n here is a short chapter update on this story hopefully there is more to come and in the next chapter it will be longer :)

* * *

She pulled harry aside one day after classes were finished and of course that did not sit well with ron who started to yell at her trying to get harry to ignore her and was dismissed after harry had reassured him that he would be fine

"Harry i need to speak with you it's important" Hermione looked around to see if anyone was near making sure they were alone

"What is it" harry was really worried for his friend who had been out of it all day and not once had she taken notes or answered any questions which was odd even for her

"The voice you hear in the wall where does it lead you"

"What do you mean the voice in the wall, wait how do you know about it "harry was surprised that hermione knew about the voice he had been hearing in the walls for the past few months considering the only person who knew about it was ron and there was no way he would tell her not for anything in the world.

"Harry that doesn't matter but i need to know when you follow the voice where do you always head, i will tell you why i need to know when we walk there " Hermione had sighed hoping harry wouldn't ask questions

Harry stared at his friend and took a deep breath in and out before remembering what hermione had done for him and ron the previous year

"Towards moaning myrtle's bathroom always towards that bathroom "

Hermione frowned as she thought for a moment only to be brought out of her thoughts when moira hissed at harry in a type of greeting before it slithered up her body resting its head on her shoulder

 _"Something has happened, the teachers are heading this way and the boy i want to eat is near by"_ Moira really didn't like the boy who attacked her mistress and she really did want to eat him but she would not do so without permission it was only fair since Hermione was already nice enough to allow her to roam the school even if it was for information .

"What do you mean teachers are heading this way and you have to be kidding me" hermione let out a low groan grabbing harry's hand who stood shocked at the fact she could understand the snake and ran to where ron stood grabbing his hand as well as she hid in an empty classroom

Ron was about to yell at hermione but was stopped when she glared at him placing a hand over his mouth shutting him up

"Shut up for once in your life before we get in trouble" hermione whispered yelled at ron hoping no one heard her

Ron struggled against hermione but for some reason it wasn't working because the girl holding him was stronger than she looked like which surprised him a lot considering they were they same age and every time he struggled her grip tightened around his mouth so he gave up

As the teachers walked by their hiding spot hermione and harry couldn't help but overhear their conversation

"Is it true" Mcgonigall's voice was heard first as they neared

" yes my dear i am afraid so, can you please inform the potraits no one is allowed to exit their houses tonight all students must be in bed " dumbledore's voice was heard next followed by annoying Lockhart

" i am sure we will figure this out my friends why don't we go see this message and decide from there"

As they walked past the room all 3 kids were in hermione let out a deep sigh letting ron go slowly

"Did you hear them, something has happened we have to see if we can help" Harry turned to his friends hoping they would listen to him even if they didn't agree he couldn't just stand by and do nothing

" of course we will mate but why don't we leave the snake here who knows what she will do" ron spoke face red from being annoyed and angry at hermione for doing what she did

"Aren't you forgetting moira so technically it is snakes" hermione smirked at ron as she lifted her arm up and outward so moira could use it to come closer to the boy

She couldn't help but laugh at the face ron was pulling knowing well he was slightly terrified and shaking no doubt out of fear for what she could do

" enough let's go see there is a message regarding the chamber and if someone is in danger we have to save them " harry spoke looking between his two friends hoping they would not fight

Hermione sighed as she pet moira's head hoping she was not right about ginny being the one responsible

"I am with you harry no matter what" she said looking at ron holding out a hand for him as some what of a truce for now

Ron looked from harry to hermione the girl he hated more than malfoy glaring at her with a passion for a few seconds before raising his own hand towards the one outstreched to him taking it for only a single moment.

"Good now let's follow the direction the professors went" harry spoke smiling taking a few step forward towards the directions their professors disappeared in allowing hermione and ron to follow his lead

Grunting ron stepped up after harry followed by hermione as they walked to whatever scene shall behold them


End file.
